


sheekooyin hurdada 3

by balanbaalis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balanbaalis/pseuds/balanbaalis





	sheekooyin hurdada 3

Brienne moolalkuna isaga ka gees ah, ka cabanaya farxad. Waxay iyaga u dhexeeya safafka gacan iyo goolka uu ciyey.

Jamie afkiisa jeexjeexay ka fog iyada naasaha iyo ka cawdeen in dareen diiran ee gacanta Brienne isaga salaaxida. Waxay isaga salaaxidda la guranayaan adag yahay sida uu iyada muujiyay oo loo jebiyo miskaha iyada oo iyada gacanta ha iyada oo loo nadiifiyo uu suulka madaxa. Waxa uu nasiiyay fooddiisa kulankii uu xabadka, damacsan yihiin. Waxa uu jecel yahay jirkeeda xoog leh. Waxa uu ogaaday in isagu wuxuu ku socdaa, laakiin waxa uu naftiisa haddii kale sheegay in uu iska difaaco. Uu waayo-aragnimo oo keliya qof dumar ah in walaasheed iyaduna waxay ahayd sidii ay kaalmaynayeen sida ay tahay qof qurux badan. Ku dhawaad aanad garanayn waxa la sameeyo oo la indha jaceyl uu muujiyey Brienne.

Isagu wuxuu isu braced inuu gacanta midig oo mar kale soo gaaray iyada u cunt. Waxay ahayd hooraya qoyan oo bilaabay neeftuuriddu uu magaca. Jamie gacanta ku riixay iska duwaan uu ciyey in ay iyada soo galo. Waxay qufulan indhaha iyo dareemay xowli ah ee jacaylka Jamie sida uu eegay wejigeeda beddelayo iyo damaca indhaha ka buuxiyeen. Waxa loo riixay ku galaa.

Cersei ka qalbi markii geli uun, laakiin nasiib wanaag markii ay labada hoose. Wararka xanta ah waa xaq oo ku saabsan in. Waxay ahaayeen sare.

Waxay faraha baaqyo iyada u gaar ah ee mar la Jamie, daawashada lugaha sida xoogan duuduubaan uu jirka iyo sinaha waaweyn ilaa luganaha inay la kulmaan baaqyo uu. Cabashada iyo jahawareer qolkii martida, iyo sidoo kale, waxaana ka buuxsantay.' iyo 'Haa, Jamie. '

Neefsiinta Cersei naftiisa si deg deg ah u yimid oo markii macalinka Gunners ayaa iyaga Brienne oo bilaabay inuu raaco, waxa uu Cersei adag halka uu gacanta qaniinay. Waxay ku dhacay ee iyada oo guddoomiyaha iyo sii si aad u daawato sida Jamie ku xoqeen ayay iyada clit halka iyadu ay fuushan waxaa ku. Naagtii ayaa u ballaaran, luganaha dhabarka iyo Cabaade sida iyadu way u timid. Wuxuu bartay muuqaalka Cersei ee ku qanacsan xoogan wajiga ee Jamie. Sight uu hada ka hor waxaa ku cad.

Jamie iyaga u taliya noqdeen, eridaan adag oo degdeg ah. Dhididka isku xirmaan iyada hoose dib, iyo sanqadha jidhka shir jidhka qoyan qolka buuxiyey. Gacmaha Brienne baa dameerkiisa, lugaha iyada ballaaran furan isaga. Indhaha waxa uu ku xiraa iyada, oo markay stroked iyada hoos gacanta oo uu gacanta midig iyo jir, waxa uu dib u qaylo tuuray uu madaxa iyo farcankiisa iyada gudihiisa faaruqiyo.

Cersei labada hoos u yar dheer daawaday hor tago. Waxaa la ogaaday aan ilaa ay ka gaarayso qolalkiisa isaga laftiisa in ay qaylin jiray.


End file.
